Carpe Diem
by averyschaefer
Summary: It's safe to say that Bo's not the only one that's willing to go to all costs to stop her from reigning with her father in power. Rating will change to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this takes place around the beginning of the 4th season but Bo never went on the train and met Rainer. Lauren was kidnapped by the Dark fae though and is working for Evony now. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 1

Lilith regarded herself in the mirror. She stilled her breath and thought back on the events that brought her to this moment. A favor for Ares, to stop Hades daughter from taking the throne. It had been some time since she intervened in others affairs or traveled to another realm but, yet here she sat in her car on a cool night about to do just that.

Maybe there was another underlying reason she said yes to Ares.

She looked at her thick red hair that framed her pristine face. Heated green eyes stared ahead, carrying a subtle callousness. Dark enchanting eyes able to ensnare the strongest willed with their beauty. Full pink lips sat beneath a button nose all encumbered by a lean jawline. The brunt of her magic was held in her gaze. It being common that fae and humans alike skittering away from holding her gaze. Especially when the emerald shuttered and red smouldered each pupil.

Her body was curvy. Spoke of timeless exquisiteness and fertility. She was a splitting image of the sharp beauty her mother held that crippled men and women.

All had a weakness for beauty or power. Even if not desiring to obtain it themselves, most were attracted to those that wielded it with grace. She decided upon subtlety with her outfit.

Foregoing first arriving at the Dal Riata, the waystation on neutral territory, she made her way to the Dark compound in lieu for a chat with the Morrigan.

She would head to the waystation, not before that in hopes of getting Evony's unique brand of information on Bo to devise a detailed plan of attack.

From her early years, Lilith was taught the ways of self-preservation, precision and wisdom. Her mother relayed mastery over witchcraft and necromancy while her father gave her absolute power.

Never was ignorance in the equation.

In order to appease Ares and create the least damage she would have to find the correct way to maneuver through this situation. Dealing with Hades was a task she was not looking forward to. The run-ins in the past she encountered him with her family was enough for an eternity. Moreover, unlike Ares who was driven by violence and war, subtle manipulation and…evasive tactics intrigued her.

Now, overlooking the compound, she said a word of reverence to her Parents.

The heavy brick and strong structure appeared ominous in the night, Lilith knew this would be easy. No need to use her gifts, a few smooth words shall do.

Xxx

Evony busied herself inspecting her nails as the manicurist worked dutifully on her free hand.

The day was long and arduous, and it almost saddened Evony that she couldn't readily think of anyone to torture at the moment for entertainment.

"I see you're still the same power hungry whore from before." Lilith shouted as she sashayed into the room with a downright haughty grin directed at Evony.

The woman filling her nails gasped and dropped the filer at the sudden intrusion. Evony cut her eyes at the woman, before her attention became focused solely on the familiar red head calling her a whore.

"Sorry ma'am I tried to stop her from barging in!" Evonys assistant came bounding in seconds after trailing behind Lilith.

"It's perfectly fine. Shoo." Evony dismissed her with a wave of her hand, not then bothering to glance in the young woman's direction. She dismissed the manicurist as well, who only bowed then scurried out silently.

As soon as the door closed leaving the two women alone they exchanged a heated glance that spoke of history and romanticism. Evony replied. "I can see you're still a flatterer." She smiled a genuine one, the sentiment reaching her eyes. She whispered, "Lily."

"Evey" Liliths purred, it's affects hummed over Evonys body, a noticeable shiver shook her frame.

"Not that I'm not salivating at seeing you after decades, but why are you here? Should I be worried?"

"Goddesses aren't allowed to have existential crisis nowadays?" Lilith smirked. Then after a beat, her expression softened, the green in her eyes sparkled and the look made Evonys stomach twist with a feeling foreign from years of absence. "I missed you Evey. My domain can become lonely. True, I can have anyone i desire, but I remember the nights we feasted on each other. Call me old fashioned but i miss the sentimentality."

"Hmmm. And that's all? You missed my presence." Evony searched Lilith's eyes for any sign of deceit. She shortened the distance between them to lazily run a finger up Liliths inner thigh." Well it's no mind. I can think of a few ways how we can entertain ourselves and since you're here how you be of assistance to me." I can set you up with a lovely house, the best. And if you indulge me I'd like for you to see my doc."

"We can talk about all those nuisances later." Lilith dipped her finger to Evonys mouth. As the Dark leader opened her lips to receive the finger with a ragged breath she slipped the digit in that warm wetness. The utter submissive look in Evony's eyes to her always made her hungry. "I have a better use for your mouth. It's about time we make good use of this desk you have." Lilith nails scrapped Evony's scalp until she gripped the dark mane, craning Evony's neck in an awkward position that made the Morrigan hiss in pleasure.

"Goddess." Evony moaned unabashedly, pressing their lips together.

Xxx

Bo tied her robe shut, her head down and away from the visitor who watched the succubus mannerisms. She busied herself rearranging things about in the dim room. A palpable tension hovered in the atmosphere. Dyson sighed as he stood from the bed to gather his clothes. Though the crack shack was more decrepit than anything, the memories of when he and Bo were happy and together made this sanctuary familiar. That it felt like home.

"I guess I'll be heading out." Dyson announced stepping pass Bo to pick up his shirt. All their clothes were strewn around in their frantic sex.

Their sexual chemistry never waned. It still burned him from the inside with a fiery intensity. Yet, even though Bo would always be his mate, he knew she wasn't his anymore.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from buttoning his jeans. Her brown eyes were shiny hooded. The expression was too much and he instead studied his shirt missing a button from Bo ripping it off. He sniffed deeply and sighed, focusing only on his scent on her. His mate.

"We shouldn't have done this. Im sorry Dyson. I shouldn't have used you as my scape goat. You've been just great about everything. I just feel so lost."

"Hey, look at me Bo." When Bo's brown eyes peeled into his own, he couldn't help but love her more. "Everything's okay." Dyson smiled but there was a delicate grief behind his gaze. "There's no pressure here. I'm not expecting anything from you. Is this about…Lauren? Or about you becoming Dark?"

She shook her head, walking the short distance to sit on her bed, shuffling her feet against the floorboards. Dyson's stomach churned watching Bo so out of her element. She was always so fierce and confident. His heart broke seeing this confusion. Only a blonde human he knew had the ability to wrench these emotions from the succubus.

"It's about Lauren. About this whole going Dark and working for Evony, the charming woman that held her captive." Bo shook her head and sighed. She chanced a glance at Dyson-caring and understanding- which made Bo feel shittier about hurting him this way.

Dyson rubbed her shoulder. "I might not know all that's going on with Bolo now but I know for a fact Lauren love you." He smiled at her, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. "Everything will work out."

"How can you say that? There's no way to know that for sure. Maybe it's just our time."

" The Bo I know and fell in love with isn't a quitter." Dyson her hands until she looked into his steady gaze. " When I was your guide in your Dawning I had no fear of what would happen to me. You're the best woman I've ever known in all my life. You're tenacious and caring and you'd give your life to help someone. This is just another test, Bo. Just like then, there's no need to fear. I have all faith in your abilities to make it through this. Talk to Lauren."

"Thanks Dyson. You're completely right." Bo smiled warmly caressing his hand. "I needed that kick in the ass, pep talk."


	2. Chapter 1 1

A/N: this takes place around the beginning of the 4th season but Bo never went on the train and met Rainer. Lauren was kidnapped by the Dark fae though and is working for the Evony now. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 1

Lilith regarded herself in the mirror. She stilled her breath and thought back on the events that brought her to this moment. A favor for Ares, to stop Hades daughter from taking the throne. It had been some time since she intervened in others affairs or traveled to another realm but, yet here she sat in her car on a cool night about to do just that.

Maybe there was another underlying reason she said yes to Ares.

She looked at her thick red hair that framed her pristine face. Heated green eyes stared ahead, carrying a subtle callousness. Dark enchanting eyes able to ensnare the strongest willed with their beauty. Full pink lips sat beneath a button nose all encumbered by a lean jawline. The brunt of her magic was held in her gaze. It being common that fae and humans alike skittering away from holding her gaze. Especially when the emerald shuttered and liquid crimson smouldered each pupil.

Her body was curvy. Spoke of timeless exquisiteness and fertility. She was a splitting image of the sharp beauty her mother held that crippled men and women.

All had a weakness for beauty or power. Even if not desiring to obtain it themselves, most were attracted to those that wielded it with grace. She decided upon subtlety with her outfit.

Foregoing first arriving at the Dal Riata, the waystation on neutral territory, she made her way to the Dark compound in lieu for a chat with the Morrigan.

She would head to the waystation, not before that in hopes of getting Evony's unique brand of information on Bo to devise a detailed plan of attack.

From her early years, Lilith was taught the ways of self-preservation, precision and wisdom. Her mother relayed mastery over witchcraft and necromancy while her father gave her absolute power.

Never was ignorance in the equation.

In order to appease Ares and create the least damage she would have to find the correct way to maneuver through this situation. Dealing with Hades was a task she was not looking forward to. The run-ins in the past she encountered him her family was enough for an eternity. Moreover, unlike Ares who was driven by violence and war, subtle manipulation and…evasive tactics intrigued her.

Now, overlooking the compound, she said a word of reverence to her Parents.

The heavy brick and strong structure appeared ominous in the night, Lilith knew this would be easy. No need to use her gifts, a few smooth words shall do.

Xxx

Evony busied herself inspecting her nails as the manicurist worked dutifully on her free hand.

The day was long and arduous, and it almost saddened Evony that she couldn't readily think of anyone to torture at the moment for entertainment.

"I see you're still the same power hungry whore from before." Lilith shouted as she sashayed into the room with a downright haughty grin directed at Evony.

The woman filling her nails gasped and dropped the filer at the sudden intrusion. Evony cut her eyes at the woman, before her attention became focused solely on the familiar red head calling her a whore.

"Sorry ma'am I tried to stop her from barging in!" Evonys assistant came bounding in seconds after trailing behind Lilith.

"It's perfectly fine. Shoo." Evony dismissed her with a wave of her hand, not then bothering to glance in the young woman's direction. She dismissed the manicurist as well, who only bowed then scurried out silently.

As soon as the door closed leaving the two women alone they exchanged a heated glance that spoke of history and romantic romanticism. Evony replied. "I can see you're still a flatterer." She smiled a genuine one, the sentiment reaching her eyes. She whispered, "Lily."

"Evey" Liliths purred, it's affects hummed over Evonys body, a noticeable shiver shook her frame.

"Not that I'm not salivating at seeing you after decades, but why are you here? Should I be worried?"

"Goddesses aren't allowed to have existential crisis nowadays?" Lilith smirked. Then after a beat, her expression softened, the green in her eyes sparkled and the look made Evonys stomach twist with vulnerability. "I missed you Evey. My domain can become lonely. True; i can have anyone i desire, but I remember the nights we feasted on each other. Call me old fashioned but i miss the sentimentality."

"Hmmm. And that's all? You missed my presence." Evony searched Lilith's eyes for any sign of deceit. She shortened the distance between them to lazily run a finger up Liliths inner thigh." Well it's no mind. I can think of a few ways how we can entertain ourselves and since you're here how you be of assistance to me." I can set you up with a lovely house, the best. And if you indulge me I'd like for you to see my doc."

"We can talk about all those nuisances later." Lilith dipped her finger to Evonys mouth. As the Dark leader opened her lips to receive the finger with a ragged breath she slipped the digit in that warm wetness. The utter submissive look in Evony's eyes to her always made her hungry. "I have a better use for your mouth. It's about time we make good use of this desk you have." Lilith nails scrapped Evony's scalp until she gripped the dark mane, craning Evony's neck in an awkward position that made the Morrigan hiss in pleasure.

"Goddess." Evony moaned unabashedly, pressing their lips together.

Xxx

Bo tied her robe shut, her head down and away from the visitor who watched the succubus mannerisms. She busied herself rearranging things about in the dim room. A palpable tension hovered in the atmosphere. Dyson sighed as he stood from the bed to gather his clothes. Though the crack shack was more decrepit than anything, the memories of when he and Bo were happy and together made this sanctuary familiar. That it felt like home.

"I guess I'll be heading out." Dyson announced stepping pass Bo to pick up his shirt. All their clothes were strewn around in their frantic sex.

Their sexual chemistry never waned. It still burned him from the inside with a fiery intensity. Yet, even though Bo would always be his mate, he knew she wasn't his anymore.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from buttoning his jeans. Her brown eyes were shiny hooded. The expression was too much and he instead studied his shirt missing a button from Bo ripping it off. He sniffed deeply and sighed, focusing only on his scent on her. His mate.

"We shouldn't have done this. Im sorry Dyson. I shouldn't have used you as my scape goat. You've been just great about everything. I just feel so lost."

"Hey, look at me Bo." When Bo's brown eyes peeled into his own, he couldn't help but love her more. "Everything's okay." Dyson smiled but there was a delicate grief behind his gaze. "There's no pressure here. I'm not expecting anything from you. Is this about…Lauren? Or about you becoming Dark?"

She shook her head as she sat on her bed, shuffling her feet against the floorboards. Dyson's stomach churned watching Bo so out of her element. She was always so fierce and confident. His heart broke seeing this confusion. Only a blonde human he knew had the ability to wrench these emotions from the succubus.

"It's about Lauren. About this whole going Dark and working for Evony, the charming woman that held her captive." Bo shook her head and sighed. She chanced a glance at Dyson-caring and understanding- which made Bo feel shittier about hurting him this way.

Dyson rubbed her shoulder. "I might not know all that's going on with Bolo now but I know for a fact Lauren love you." He smiled at her, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. "Everything will work out."

"How can you say that? There's no way to know that for sure. Maybe it's just our time."

" The Bo I know and fell in love with isn't a quitter." Dyson her hands until she looked into his steady gaze. " When I was your guide in your test I had no fear of what would happen to me. You're the best woman I've ever known in all my life. You're tenacious and caring and you'd give your life to help someone. This is just another test, Bo. Just like then, there's no need to fear. I have all faith in your abilities to make it through this. Talk to Lauren."

"Thanks Dyson. You're completely right." Bo smiled warmly caressing his hand. "I needed that kick in the ass, pep talk."


End file.
